Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special Pt 3 Ch 1 'Reunions'
by Romana4Ever
Summary: The 11th Dr and Amy arrives at UNIT HQ only to discover it's about to be blown up with 3 companions and 1 friend still inside. The Doctor works to save them only to have another Doctor save Luke and Jamie. At the New UNIT HQ Several Doctors work together to save both the HQ and Planet Earth from being destroyed by the Alexanoids.


**DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL**

**Part Three Chapter One **

**'REUNIONS' **

The Tardis materialized outside of U.N.I.T Headquarters.

The Eleventh Doctor peered cautiously outside. He then stepped out and motioned Amy to follow.

As they exited the Tardis two soldiers rushed forward to greet the Doctor. Following hot on their heels is a big burly Sergeant.

The two soldiers suddenly drew guns and aimed them right at Amy. The Doctor placed himself between the aliens and Amy. But before they can fire The Big burly Sergeant suddenly slammed their heads together causing them to lose consciousness. As they do, their bodies revert to Bane.

The Doctor extended his right hand.

"Hello, I'm," The Doctor began to say.

"The Doctor." The Sergeant interrupted not bothering to shake the Doctors hand. "Yes, I know. The blue police box is kind of a giveaway. I'm Sergeant**** Benton. Come on." He turned and headed towards the entrance.

The Doctor and Amy followed.

"Sergent Benton?" The Doctor repeated. "I knew a Sargent Benton that worked for UNIT back in the seventies."

"Yes, I know." Sgt Benton said. "He's my uncle."

"Of course he was British," The Doctor began.

"Long story." Sgt Benton replied. "Short version of it is my father is his half-brother. They only met about fifteen years ago. My father met my mother in school. She was from the U.S and they decided to live there."

"Ah, hence the American accent." The Doctor said.

"Exactly." Sgt Benton said. "But be warned this place has been compromised. Sir Alistair discovered this years ago. He pulled out as many of regular UNIT soldiers as possible and replaced them with us."

"Us?" The Doctor said. "And who might 'Us' be?" The Doctor asked.

"Later Doctor." Sgt Benton snapped. "We have planted enough explosives to blow this place sky-high. It's set to detonate in about ten minutes and a few of your companions are in there."

"Which companions?" The Doctor demanded to know.

"Luke, Jamie, Victoria." Sgt Benton replied. "And of course you know Miss Chandra."

"How did Jamie and Victoria get here?" The Doctor asked.

"Through some time disturbance." Sgt Benton said. "Now please sir. Remember, many of the soldiers inside are not who they seem to be."

The Doctor nodded.

"What?" Amy asked. "They're really aliens disguised as Humans?" she joked.

"Exactly Mrs Pond." Sgt Benton answered.

Amy looked surprised as did the Doctor. They eyed Sgt Benton suspiciously. He guessed what they were thinking.

"No." He said. "I'm completely Human. But don't worry. All real Humans have a special patch and hat."

They entered the old UNIT headquarters. Sgt Benton saluted as Captain Thomas approached.

"So, Ms Pond." Captain Thomas said. "Too bad my people failed to kill you already. But I guess that means more of the reward for me."

But as he tried to pull his ray gun from his holster Sgt Benton stepped forward.

"Just as you and your people aren't what you seem to be." Sgt Benton began as several other soldiers also closed in. "So too, are we not who we appear to be."

And with that he and several officers tossed their red hats on the floor. Then they pulled black and gold caps out of their pockets and put them on their heads. Then they ripped their UNIT patches off. Beneath them were patches which read U.N.I.T SPECIAL OPS.

"You aliens are under arrest." Sgt Benton said. "You are guilty of violating Shadow proclamation 4576."

Captain Thomas started laughing.

"Hostile actions which could be interrupted as an act of war?" Captain Thomas scoffed. "We are not interested in war with your little planet. Only in collecting the bounty on these companions of The Doctor."

But as he pulled his ray gun the Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver and used it to disarm the Captain. Sgt Benton punched Captain Thomas in the face knocking him unconscious. Suddenly Captain Thomas reverted to the form of a Bane.

"Thank you Doctor." Sgt Benton said. "But your four friends need you. We managed to get them out of the detention area but we can't get them out of the building."

A fight erupted between the UNIT/ALIEN soldiers and the UNIT Special Ops people as the doctor and Amy ran towards the detention center which is underground.

The Doctor and Amy came to a retractable wall which won't move. It's heavy and the mechanisms have been disabled. The Doctor tried his sonic screwdriver but it didn't work. The Doctor tried to move the wall but it was too heavy.

"I wonder if that Sgt Benton could move this wall." The Doctor mused. "It takes a lot of strength to knock out a Bane."

"He's kind of busy back there." Amy reminded him.

"Still." The Doctor said. "Sgt Benton! We need your help in moving this wall."

Benton disabled his opponent and ran to the Doctor's aid. He pulled on the wall. Slowly the heavy wall opened a few feet.

"Hurry through!" Sgt Benton ordered. "I can't hold it much longer."

"You are extraordinarily strong for a Human." The Doctor said with admiration.

"Doctor! Do you mind?!" Sgt Benton asked as he strained to hold the wall open.

"What?" The Doctor asked. "Oh yes, of course."

The Doctor and Amy quickly scramble through it and Benton joined them as the wall slammed shut.

"There is another way out of here." Sgt Benton said. "I'm sure you can find it Doctor. It's in the side of the south side of the building."

Sgt Benton quickly led the Doctor and Amy down several corridors. As they passed a room with the door slightly ajar, the Doctor hears a familiar voice. He stopped and went inside the room and found Victoria and Rani.

The Russian officer, Rasa is there as is a French Officer woman named Oceane. They are busy trying to download information from the computer. Oceane spotted the Doctor. Rani and Victoria were pulling apart several computers and pulling out the memory chips.

"Good, you're here." Oceane said as if she was expecting him. "Use your sonic screwdriver on this. We're trying to download these files."

The Doctor obliged.

"You couldn't have gotten here two hours ago." Oceane complained.

The Doctor is a little surprised. No one has ever talked to him like this before.

The Dr turned his attention to greeting Rani and Victoria!

"Rani!" The Doctor said as he walked over to her and Victoria. "And Victoria! How on earth did you get here?"

"I rode something called the time winds." Victoria replied. "I was told by these two women that you would have a different face then the one you have in my time."

"Yes, it's the result of regenerating." The Doctor replied. "But how could you have ridden the time winds? That's not possible."

"Obviously it is." Amy pointed out.

"But the Gundan said," The Doctor began when Amy interrupted.

"Whatever you were told, it was wrong Doctor." Amy said.

"Please focus on helping us get out of here. This place will blow up in less than eight minutes." Rasa added.

"So where is Luke and Jamie?" The Doctor asked.

"We got separated as I tried to get them out of here." Rasa answered.

Oceane finished downloading the information into her handheld unit. She stood and walked over to Victoria and Rani and grabbed all the memory chips they were holding and placed them inside of a large envelope and then placed the large envelope inside of a backpack. She took it to a window and dropped it to a tall black man who caught it and put it on. The Doctor couldn't resist looking out the window to see what was going on. The man put the backpack on and then took off running at an incredible speed.

"That is one of the fastest Humans I've ever seen." The Doctor said in awe.

"That's Sgt Bolton." Oceane replied. "We've been breaking into the black vault for years and stealing all the small alien artifacts and he runs them over to our new headquarters."

"Why have him run?" Amy asked. "Couldn't he just drive there?"

"The aliens keep a close eye on all cars and trucks entering and leaving here." Oceane replied.

"Whereas a Human on foot is less detectable." The Doctor finished for her. "Brilliant."

"We need to move Doctor." Rasa said.

"Yes, I know." The Doctor said. "It shouldn't take more than three minutes to reach the secret exit." The Doctor said as he led the way from the room.

.

Dr Grace Hollingsworth and Chang Lee are being escorted by a soldier in a jeep. They are speeding along when they are sideswiped by another car in town. Dr Grace and Chang aren't hurt but the driver is.

.

Luke and Jamie have sought refuge inside of an office after they got separated from the girls and have been desperately trying to get back to them. They cautiously open the door and head for the exit.

.

Aboard the Alexanoid ship the officers are frantically trying to trace the signal to the new UNIT SPECIAL OPS building.

"It's no good." Lt Donati said reluctantly. "There is no way to trace the signal. There must be an alien helping them. Our scanners have detected a disturbance in the northern part of England."

"Focus your scanners there then." Commander Hamal ordered. "Or I will have all of you executed for incompetence."

.

Back at UNIT Headquarters two UNIT soldiers were communicating with their superior.

"No sign of the companions or the Doctor." One of the said. "Don't worry sir. We will soon be able to collect on the bounty."

Just then an Italian Soldier rounded the corner.

"Have you seen the missing companions?" He asked two other soldiers.

"No, there's been no sign of them." One of them replied.

"Good grief." The Italian soldier muttered as he ran down the corridor. As he passed a corridor he suddenly stopped.

"Cessare!" The Italian soldier ordered. "Stop! You must come with me to a safe place." He took off down the left corridor.

The two soldiers looked at each other and ran towards that corridor. As they turned the corner though, they saw the Italian soldier down on one knee holding two guns. He quickly fired both his guns, killing them immediately.

"Stupidi alieni" He said as he ran off.

The Doctor led them to the secret exit. Sgt Benton stopped to use his wrist communicator.

"Sgt Benton. Where are Luke and Jamie?" Sgt Benton inquired.

"They're trapped inside of south passage." came the reply over the communicator.

"I have to go back for them." The Doctor said.

But as the Doctor turned to go back he was stopped by Sgt Benton.

"You're the only who knows how to fly the Tardis." Sgt Benton insisted. "I'll go back. Don't worry Doctor. I'll get them out or die trying." He said as he ran back along the corridor.

The Doctor reluctantly turned and opened the secret passage. They all ran down the passage towards a door. The Doctor peered out of the door and led the rest towards his Tardis. As they ran towards the Tardis they could see trucks loaded with members of UNIT SPECIAL OPS leaving as some aliens shoot at the truck.

The Doctor, Amy, Victoria and the two female officers entered the Tardis and the Doctor made the Tardis rise up into the sky to hover like a helicopter.

.

"We've only got about a minute left." Luke reminded Jamie. "We're going to have to make a break for it."

"Ay." Jamie agreed. "We'll probably have to fight our way out of here."

As they rounded a corner they ran straight into a couple of alien soldiers. Jamie pulled his knife and stabbed one of them and received a terrible electric shock and fell to the ground. Then they move towards Luke.

As Luke reached for his stun gun Sgt Benton arrived and knocked out both of the alien soldiers. He quickly picked up Jamie as Luke picked up Jamie's knife.

"We've only got about twenty seconds before this place blows up." Sgt Benton warned Luke.

But before they can take a single step they hear the familiar sound of the Tardis materializing.

"Inside!" Sgt Benton ordered.

Luke ran inside.

"It's going to blow!" Sgt Benton bellowed as he threw himself and Jamie through the door.

Suddenly the Tardis began to dematerialized.

Meanwhile The Doctor is checking the exits above the old headquarters when it exploded.

The Doctor frantically checked his instruments to see if he missed anything. He grabbed Rasa's radio and quickly fixed it so they can communicate with the trucks.

"Hello?" The Doctor said without hope. "Is Luke, Jamie and Sgt Benton with you?"

"Sorry sir." Came the reply. "There's no sign of any of them."

The Doctor felt sick. Two of his friends and the nephew of one of his most loyal friends...dead. Rani and Victoria collapsed near tears.

Amy put a hand on the Doctors shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Amy said.

"I don't suppose you could give me the coordinates to the new headquarters?" The Doctor asked Rasa.

Rasa told him and soon the Doctor and company arrived at the new UNIT Special Ops Headquarters just outside the main computer room.

They entered the main computer room and are greeted by Brigadier Benton.

"Doctor!" Brigadier Benton said with a smile. "Welcome to our new headquarters. Miss Chandra, Amy and Victoria welcome." To Rasa and Oceane he said. "Okay, back to your stations. We will soon have hostile aliens heading our way."

"Aye sir." Rasa said as she and Oceane saluted and hurried away.

"I see you've been promoted Benton, uh, Brigadier." The Doctor said. "I don't know how to you this but there's been a tragedy." The Doctor began.

"Doctor there is something you should know." Brigadier Benton said.

"No. Please." The Doctor insisted. "It breaks my hearts but I'm afraid that Luke, who I never got the chance to apologize to and,"

Just then Rani spotted a short-sleeved button up shirt hanging over a chair. Rani almost screamed with excitement

"That's Luke's shirt! I know it is!" Rani shouted.

"Doctor!" Benton smiled and said "That's what I've tried to tell you. He stepped aside to reveal another Tardis in the corner of the room. Luke, Jamie are all on the roof along the first Doctor I met. And my nephew is carrying out orders elsewhere."

"That would be my third, no second self!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"Exactly." Brigadier Benton confirmed. "When he heard that the Alexanoids were planning on attacking he thought we should be ready for them."

"The Alexanoids?" The Doctor said in surprise. "They are a nasty lot. What on earth did you do to get their ire up?" The Doctor asked.

"Long story." Brigadier Benton replied vaguely. "Anyway your second self, went up on the roof to set up some sort of weapon to knock out its power and a tractor beam to help it land safely."

"Well I best get up there." The Doctor insisted. "He'll get it completely wrong without me."

.

Chang noted the GPS in the jeep and grabbed it.

"Come on." Chang said to Dr Grace.

He spotted a car with the engine running outside of a coffee shop. Chang motioned for Dr Grace to follow him to the car.

"We can't steal a car." Dr Grace insisted.

"Those aliens they told us about will probably be on us any minute." Chang reminded her.

Dr Grace reluctantly got into the car as Chang placed the GPS into the car and drove away just as the owner of the car came running out with his coffee.

"Hey, My car!" He yelled.

.

"How do I get to the roof?" The Doctor asked.

"Dr Smith, perhaps you'd like to show the Doctor to the roof." Brigadier Benton said with a smile.

The Doctor turned around and stared at the brunette woman who stood before him. There was something familiar about her. Then he spotted her name badge and went a bit pale.

"Jenny?" The Doctor gasped. "Jenny?!"

The Doctor leapt forward and spun her around. Then he sets her down and gives her a great big kiss on the forehead.

"I thought you died on Messaline." The Doctor said.

"I regenerated enough to heal the wounds." Jenny explained. "Then almost ten years later my rocket crashed. I lay there dying when the White Guardian appeared. He helped me regenerate and told me to come here and prepare the Earth for this day."

"Why?" The Doctor demanded. "Do the Alexanoids nearly destroy the planet? They'd do it too. They are that evil and their technology is that powerful. I best get to the roof."

"Something like that." Jenny said.

"But why couldn't I detect your presence before?" The Doctor asked when he noticed the diamond ring on her finger.

He held it up to examine it.

"Uh, a bio-dampening ring." The Doctor said answering his own question.

Amy looked confused.

"Your daughter?" Amy asked.

Rory suddenly stepped into the room

"Yes, she's the Doctors daughter." Rory told her. "There are also many of his old companions here on the base." Rory informed her.

Amy quickly hugged Rory.

"Rory, it's good to see you. missed you." Amy said.

"But first things first." The Doctor said. "To the roof."

Just then several computer banks started to smoke. Behind them they hear the sound of the door opening and closing.

The Doctor turned around just in time to see a long multi-colored scarf disappearing behind the computer banks.

He walked over to the computer banks and peered around them. He saw the FOURTH DOCTOR sitting on the floor with the back panel off and attempting to fix it.

"I suppose you know the Alexanoids are on their way to destroy the Earth?" The Doctor asked his younger self.

"Yes, picked them up on the Tardis scanner just like I picked up two Tardis' traveling to this location and decided to follow them here." The Fourth Doctor replied without bothering to look up. "And who might you be?"

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor announced grandly.

"Splendid." The fourth Doctor said nonchalantly. "Then you won't mind getting me a pair of linesman pliers."

"I'm not going to be your gopher." The Doctor said indignantly. "Rory, be a good chap and fetch myself a pair of pliers, thank you."

"Uh, sure. No problem." Rory replied looking a bit puzzled.

Rory left to find the linesman pliers.

"So what number might you be?" The fourth Doctor casually asked.

"Aren't you the least bit surprised by my being here?" The Doctor demanded. "At the same time as you?"

"No reason to be surprised." The fourth Doctor replied. "It's happened before. It'll probably happen again. So what number might you be?"

"I'm Doctor number eleven." The Doctor replied.

"Eleven?" The fourth Doctor replied in surprise. "Getting close to the end aren't I? Still, can't worry about that now. Have to stop the Alexanoids, haven't we? Still, I've got an awfully young face now haven't I?" He asked.

The Doctor looked irritated. He hated being called young. He looked like he was going to say something rude back when sudden inspiration hit him.

"Have you met our daughter, Jenny?" The Doctor asked as Jenny stepped forward. "Well here she is. I'll leave you two to get acquainted while I dash up to the roof." The Doctor said as he took off.

The Fourth Doctor is a bit flabbergasted by this news as Jenny smiled.

"Hi dad." Jenny teased the fourth Doctor.

"Hello" The fourth Doctor managed to reply.

"Never mind the family reunion we've got trouble" A new voice called out.

Brigadier Benton and the others looked to see who had entered only to discover that the THIRD DOCTOR had entered the room. The third Doctor took a seat at the computer.

"Now what's all this about an alien attack?" The third Doctor asked.

"It's the Alexanoids Doctor." Brigadier Benton replied.

"Good heavens." The third Doctor responded. "You are in a lot of trouble. What on earth have you been doing to aggravate them?"

"It's a long story." Brigadier Benton said.

"The point is they're coming and we need a means to defend ourselves." Jenny said. "Two of your other selves are going to be working on a weapon to knock their ship out of the sky and then lower it to the ground using a tractor beam."

"Are you serious?" The third Doctor demanded. "There is no way these computers will work with equipment like that. I'll have to quickly reprogram this entire system. And even then we won't be out of the woods. These computer banks will need a much stronger power source then the ones you've got." The third Doctor said as he studied the computer system.

"So hook it up to one of our Tardis'." The fourth Doctor called out from behind the computer banks.

"What do you think we're doing?" The Seventh Doctor said over the computer screen. "We are down here in the generator room trying to hook our Tardis' to the main frame. Of course there is a chance that our matrix will cause these systems to overload."

"Good grief." The third Doctor said. "Who are you lot?" He demanded. "Don't tell me,

"I'm Doctor number four." The fourth Doctor called out.

"And I'm number seven and my friend here is number six." The Seventh Doctor said as the SIXTH DOCTOR suddenly appeared on-screen.

"Are we here to take roll call or are we here to fix these computers?" The sixth Doctor demanded.

This comment caused several of the Doctors to start arguing. Brigadier Benton let out a sigh.

"Something tells me this is going to be a long operation." Brigadier Benton said with a sigh. "Amy will you please help the third Doctor and Victoria and Jenny help the fourth Doctor. I'll send some companions to you Doctors in the generator room."

.

The Doctor reached the roof. There he saw the second Doctor hooking up cables to a laser gun. Next to it was a gun that looked like the tractor-beam gun.

"And who might you be young man?" The second Doctor asked.

"You." The Doctor replied. "And I'm over a thousand years old."

"So I'm finally nearing retirement." The second Doctor joked. "Now, come along. I've almost finished hooking up these cables to these guns. This laser gun won't kill the aliens but will knock out their power and then this little contraption will enable me, or us to land the ship safely. What do you think? hmm?"

"Brilliant!" The Doctor replied. "Couldn't have done better myself. oh wait I did." The Doctor quipped.

From above him the Doctor heard a soft voice.

"Hello Doctor." Luke said.

The Doctor looked up to see Luke and Jamie up on the slanted part of the roof fixing some cables to the antenna.

"Luke! Jamie! Glad you're okay." The Doctor said. To Luke he added. "No hard feelings?"

"None" Luke said with a smile.

"Now come along." The second Doctor said urgently. "We have to get this thing fixed. Luckily so far they've haven't pinpointed our exact location yet but you know how persistent they are. It's only a matter of time."

"I'm well acquainted with them." The Doctor said as he eyed the laser beam gun. "And not to nitpick but why on earth would you attach the power cable here? It should be over here." The Doctor started to unhook the cable.

The second Doctor tried to stop him.

"Now see here." The second Doctor said indignantly. "Who built this machine in the first place?"

"Yes, but who has way more experience at building these types of weapons?" The Doctor countered.

"You may have more experience but that doesn't mean you've had more success." The second Doctor countered.

"You're just being deliberately difficult." The Doctor complained.

"Ay, Who is that man?" Jamie asked Luke.

"The Doctor." Luke replied. "He's the same Doctor you traveled with only with a different face and he's much, much older." Luke said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Jamie looked confused but just accepted what luke said with a shrug.

"I heard that." The Doctor said.

Luke just grinned.

.

Chang and Dr Grace drove along the road that led to the new UNIT Special Ops headquarters. Suddenly a large number of aliens such as Sontarans, Chameleonoids, Visians, Daleks and Cybermen started attacking the car. Chang hit the accelerator.

.

Lt Donati noticed the activity on is screen.

"Sir remember the rumors we heard about a bounty placed on the companions of the one known as the Doctor?" He asked.

"What about it?" Commander Hamal asked.

"There are a large number of aliens attacking a car." Lt Donati replied. "Why don't we track them?"

"Do it!" Commander Hamal ordered.

.

The Doctors finally stopped arguing and got down to work.

Maria (now in a UNIT Special Ops uniform) along with Jo, Tegan, Rory are helping the third Doctor.

Clyde (Also in a UNIT Special Ops uniform) along with Ace, Mel, Peri, and Amy are helping Doctor's Six and Seven.

Victoria and Rani went up to the roof to help Doctors eleven and two.

Martha, Mickey, Polly and Gwen are all working on various computers.

Captain Jack, Jenny and Ben helped the fourth Doctor.

.

Meanwhile Romana struggled to her feet. She grabbed her sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the door and sealed it.

"Disable the cameras as well, Romana." Biroc told her telepathtically.

Romana did this and then slumped onto her bed.

Several Officers rushed to the door outside of Romans medical unit. They try the door but find it locked.

"Get a blow torch" one of the officers ordered.

Suddenly a Tardis materialized inside of Romana's room

Romana is sitting up but her head and shoulders slumped forward so her face is not visible as The TENTH DOCTOR exited the Tardis.

"Oh so sorry, don't mind me. Just passing through." The Tenth Doctor said.

He noted the medical monitor.

"Feeling a bit under the weather are we? Doesn't look too bad. Your heartbeats look fine." The tenth Doctor said assuredly.

He turned to go when it suddenly struck him.

"Heartbeats?!" The tenth Doctor repeated in surprise. "You're a, you're a time," He stammered.

Romana looked up. A huge smile broke out on the Tenth Doctors face as he recognized her.

"Romana?! How on earth," he stopped suddenly as she stood up.

"Doctor! You need to ugh," She began before she nearly doubled over in pain.

He noticed the blood and blast stains on her clothes. His face turned to rage.

"Who did this to you?" The Tenth Doctor said in a menacing tone of voice. "I swear I'll," he began to say when Romana started convulsing.

"Doctor get out, ah," Romana let out a gasp.

Then suddenly she began regenerating. As the light from the Regeneration begins to subside, Romana two is now Romana Three. Now she is a Brunette with hazel eyes, 5'3. She looked up suddenly. and lets out some residual regenerative-energy.

",of here. You're in danger" The New Romana finished.

"Romana are you okay?" He asked as he hurried to her side. "You've never regenerated like this before."

Suddenly she straightened up and adopted a rather grand air about her.

"How do you do? I am Romanadvoratrelundar." Romana announced grandly. "I've been sent by the President of the High Council to assist in the quest for the Key to...oh my head hurts. Where am I?" she asked as she held her head.

The tenth Doctor looked very intently at Romana.

"Romana, you and I as the last of the Time Lords, have a very important responsibility." The tenth Doctor said in a serious tone of voice.

Romana seemed to understand what the Doctor is implying.

"Romana." Biroc told her telepathically. "Move the Tardis to the second level parking ramp below where you are."

"Doctor? Where's K-9?" Romana asked. "Oh wait. We said good-bye to him at the gateway. No! I said good-bye at the gateway. to both, no to you. Tardis."

"Romana move the Tardis." Biroc again telepathically told Romana.

Romana in a somewhat confused state, darts into the Tardis followed by the tenth Doctor.

"Romana, what are you doing?" he asked as the door slammed shut and the Tardis dematerialized, just as several soldiers burst into the room.

.

Chang and Dr Grace are driving along when the car suddenly stopped. What appears to be a bush is in fact a camouflaged soldier who suddenly leapt into the car.

"Move it to the backseat, I'm driving." The soldier ordered.

"Now hold on." Chang began to say as the Alexanoid ship opened fire.

Chang quickly shifted to the back seat.

"Okay, release the car." The soldier said into his radio.

Suddenly the car sprang into life and the soldier hit the accelerator and turned the car onto the drive way and headed to the left towards the bushes.

"Hey man! What are you doing? We're going to crash!" Chang yelled.

But suddenly the bushes swung backwards and the road just beyond the bushes lowered as the car entered a tunnel.

.

The Rani awakens. She instinctively grabbed her bracelet and locked the door and disabled the security camera just as a Tardis materialized inside the room. The Ninth Doctor stepped out, alone.

He smiled when he sees her.

Rani suddenly regenerates into a tall blond woman.

"There you go Rani mon, dear. The worst is over now come with me. The Doctor will take care of you". The ninth Doctor told her.

She stumbled over to the ninth Doctor and collapsed into his arms. He picked her up and carried her into his Tardis and shut the door and the Tardis dematerialized.

.

The Alexanoid ship began to descend lower and lower towards the UNIT Special Ops headquarters. The Doctors are almost ready for it.

"Are you Doctors ready?" Brigadier Benton wanted to know.

They were watching the Alexanoid ship approaching on their monitors.

"We're ready on our end." The third Doctor replied as he turned on the communications. "Do you Doctors on the roof need help?"

Both Doctors look indignant.

"Most certainly not" The Doctor said in a huff.

"Of all the cheek" The second Doctor said indignantly.

"I'm going to take that as a negative." Brigadier Benton said matter-of-factly.

.

The second Doctor attached the final cable. The Doctor took careful aim at the Alexanoid ship as it got closer and then he fired the laser gun. It started smoking and then it blew apart throwing both of the Doctors to the floor of the roof.

"Oh my giddy aunt." The second Doctor said. "That ship is about to attack and there isn't time to build another weapon."


End file.
